


Songs of my boyfriend

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Borrowing other people’s rooms, Brother’s Bed Room, Caught, Horny!Barry, Kinktober, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Places, Sex Toys, coldflash - Freeform, meta powers, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Len figured out a while back that not only is Scarlet eager to please, but he likes to be praised.  But how deep does that kink go?  Len wasn’t sure but he intended to discover just how deep his boyfriend’s kinks went.
Relationships: leonard snart/barry allen
Kudos: 51





	Songs of my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/gifts).



> Written for Kinktober as a gift for Selena

Len was the studious type. Be it looking up and learning all the working parts of a safe he was going to crack or the cold gun when he first got it so that he could take it apart and put it back together blindfolded with out the help of another living soul. That was his nature. That was who he was. And he liked being that detail and goal oriented.

So he was aware when something he said or did hit his Scarlet in just the right way to get the sort of reactions he liked. That flushed face, dilated eyes, his hand going to the back of his neck as he shrugged and looked down in embarrassment. All clear signs that he’d hit something that made Barry feel not only happy, but if there was a swell in the basket of his jeans then a clear sign that he’d also turned him on.

So the first time he’d complimented him on the taste of something he’d made for a family function where he and the other rogues were sitting at Joey’s for the cook out, he noticed the indications screaming out that Barry was horny. He’d gone back in to get something to drink at normal speed, which always indicated that he wanted to take his time about something. Joe chuckled and shook his head.

“What?” Len blinked.

“He’s been like that since high school.”

“Like what?” Len arched a brow.

“He’s… eager to please…” Joe actually blushed. There was a story there.

“Dad… that’s putting it mildly.” Iris rolled her eyes. “I once saw him have to change his jeans senior year because one of the teachers patted him on the shoulder and gave him a blue ribbon.”

“Iris…” Joe tried to shush her.

“It’s true. Barry has a big thing about pleasing other people. I mean he became a superhero…. You tell us Len; you notice he’s a little _more_ in the mood when you get back from helping someone?” She smirked over her beer at him.

“Now that you mention it…” He’d not really thought it was anything but the surge of chemicals and the rush of the game. But if it was tied into his desire… almost _need_ to be praised… He downed the rest of his drink and walked into the house to find Barry standing there nearly vibrating.

“You okay Scarlet…?” Len put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, feeling him nearly jump and his pulse spike up. “Because if there’s any more of that food save it so we can take it home… it was great.” Barry’s body began to vibrate harder.

“y.. you really liked it?” His eyes went wide as he turned to face Len, his breathing picking up as Len scanned his body. Sure enough his jeans were tented and Barry was damn near half way there.

“Scarlet… I loved every delicious bite of your cooking. You out did yourself.” He squeezed and Barry made a keening noise in the back of his throat before he shot his load in his jeans and panted as he damn near collapsed from the force of his release. “You really needed that didn’t you.”

“you have no idea…” Barry blushed, sagging against Len.

“You shot a pretty impressive load…” Len felt Barry’s entire being vibrate violently before he came again and his face going completely crimson as he swore under his breath. “Something I said?”

“you complimented me on… on…” Barry stammered.

“The size of the load you just shot in your jeans… yeah.” Len smirked, enjoying the way this seemed to be playing out. “I mean I’ve seen you naked… you’re pretty impressive down there…” Barry blushed and Len was almost sure that there was another throb in his pants.

“Len…”

“Hum… do you have spare clothes here?”

“Maybe up in my old room… they’re likely a year or two out of date… and probably tight…” Barry bit his lip.

“I like you in _tight_.” Len leaned in close. “Shows off that glorious ass of yours all the better.” Len’s hand went to his firm ass and Barry trembled. Fuck he was close again already.

“Len…” Barry’s voice broke.

“I mean you have one of the best asses I’ve seen in a _long_ time and you know I love the way it quivers when I have my tongue buried to the hilt inside your…” Barry gripped his hand and clutched his shirt as he came again, this time cumming right through his jeans to spray a load on the floor.

“Damn Scarlet.” Len leaned in and licked the shell of Barry’s ear. “You keep using that spectacular power of yours like that and you’re liable to vibrate right out of those clothes…” Len blew on the moist skin and heard the shuttered breath before he felt the push of his body against the opposite wall, Barry kissing and making out with him, his clothes hitting the ground in a wet plop as he surged forwards to devour Len’s mouth.

“fuck… Len… I… I’m so keyed up… I don’t… I…”

“Your old room. Now.” Barry bit his lip and nodded, whooshing them away to his room, realizing for the first time as he hit a bed set up in there that it was Wally’s room now. “Oh…?”

“Someone else staying here?”

“Wally… I thought he was still in Iris’ old room…” Barry blushed.

“You’d look positively sinful on his bed naked.”

“R-really?” Barry bit his lip and felt his body struggling not to practically spasm from the violent vibrations wracking his body.

“Oh yeah… spread out on his bed and let me see all of you.” Barry’s eyes were lust blown as he nodded, flashing himself onto the bed so that he was spread out on his brother’s bed blushing and biting his lip as he lay there, naked and dripping with need as Len looked at him with a dark look of pleasure. That look in a man’s eyes when he knows he’s getting sex tonight. He breathed heavier and was struggling to keep his pulse calmed down, it beat against the flesh of his neck like a trapped thing threatening to escape.

“fuck….” He whispered and Barry felt a powerful tremor run through his entire body as he struggled not to vibrate right through his brother’s bed. All he needed was to land in the living room buck naked like this. “Does he have any toys?”

“I… I don’t know…” Barry blushed and Len kept his eyes fixed on Barry till he flicked them down to the contents of an open drawer to look at the lube and the dildo in the top shelf.

“Damn Scarlet.”

“What?” Barry bit his lip.

“You’re at least two inches bigger than the thing your brother shoves up his ass.” Len waved it at Barry who’s entire face went back to being three shades of crimson. “I can only imagine how much his mouth would water if he could see how big and hard you are… and all for me.” Len muttered as he leaned over the bed comparing Barry to the sex toy and marveling at how much longer and thicker, he was. Barry had no frame of reference for any of this. It was all so much so fast and he was barely keeping his head above water here as each new experience slammed into him.

He was almost there again already just from the praise when Len’s warm wet lips wrapped around him and his world narrowed down to just those sinful lips and that quick tongue working his glands. He was going to cum in Len’s mouth and that seemed to be his goal the way he was working over the swollen tip so thoroughly. He barely registered the opening of the lube or the firm but skinful fingers finding his passage before opening him up. It wasn’t something new. Len liked to finger him open when he blew him. But what came after just a few short strokes was completely new. There was a firmness that didn’t feel like Len and as Barry forced his eyes to uncross and focus he realized Len was pushing Wally’s dildo into his ass. He gaped at him about to protest when the wide head entered him and Len pulled off his cock to speak.

“Take it Scarlet. Show me what a good whore you are. Take that thick dildo in your tight ass and show me how well you can take it.” He kept up his litany of filthy praise as Barry took the toy to the hilt and that’s all it took for him to vibrate violently till he was nothing but a blur on the bed spraying his load all over Wally’s bedroom before he eventually slumped against the bed, trying not to put too much pressure on the toy in his ass.

“Damn… you sure do cum a lot.” Len whispered against Barry’s lips, feeling as much as hearing him groan and the throb of him against Len’s warm side. He couldn’t figure out what had gotten into him. Sure he liked to be acknowledged when he did something right but this… this was whole new territory for him.

“Len…” Barry’s voice was shaky as he spoke.

“Yeah Scarlet?”

“What prompted…” He gave a vague gesture to the room.

“Better than having you do it where everyone can see… I mean you’re not quiet, at all, and I don’t like to share the bounty of watching you come apart like that.” He flushed at that and Barry had to look away before looking back at Len. Taking in his flushed cheeks and panting breath.

“I feel guilty.”

“Why?”

“I’ve cum so much and you haven’t even…”

“Are you wanting me to cum on your brother’s bed?”

“I want to make you cum on my brother’s bed.” Barry blushed.

“Where do you want me Scarlet?” Len asked in a voice barely over a whisper as he breathed across Barry’s flushed and warm skin.

“in my mouth.” Barry blushed all the way down to his collar bone.

“I love your mouth… you’re so good with your tongue.” Barry groaned and in a flicker of lightning Len was as naked as he was.

“Naughty speedster…” Len bent down and pulled the power suppression cuffs from his pants and Barry’s eyes went wide.

“Lenny…”

“I need to level the playing field somehow… I mean… have you seen you?” Len chuckled darkly as he cuffed Barry’s hands behind his head and laid him on his side, putting himself at Barry’s lips. His crimson plump lips parting as he ran his raspberry tongue across the bloated glands of Len’s cock before welcoming him in deeper into his throat. It was always a difficult but exciting task to give Len head. Barry wasn’t small by any means, but Len was positively massive.

He made the slight gurgling noises, the ones he knew helped with Len’s ego, not that he needed much help with the sheer size of him. But the sound like he might be gagging on the massive bulk of his dick made Len feel happy about having a partner that not only could handle all of him but knew to make the little helpless noises that drove the most primitive parts of his brain wild. Len groaned, working just the first few inches into the back of Barry’s throat as he spoke.

“Fuck Barry… so good… so tight… so perfect…” Barry’s noises got happier, more urgent, and his throat widened enough that Len slipped in easily to the hilt, taking his boyfriend’s throat like a hand going into a glove tailor made for it. He held himself there as long as he could before withdrawing only to surge forward again. On and on again he went till he eventually was spent. Emptying himself in his boyfriend’s mouth and curling up with him to cuddle and whisper happy nothings into Barry’s ear. Both so enraptured with one another that they didn’t hear the footsteps or the door opening before they heard Wally’s shocked shout of surprise before he gaped at them and wasn’t sure where to look or what to say.

“Oh yeah, we owe you a new dildo. Unless you want this one back?” He wiggled the base of the one in Barry’s ass at Wally making him flee in terror from the room.

“That wasn’t kind.” Barry chided.

“Not my fault your glorious ass swallowed his sex toy and every time he uses it from now on he’s going to picture your tight always virgin ass clinging to it when he shoves it into his tight ass.”

“len…” Barry’s voice shook.

“Again already huh?” Len chuckled. “I think we have time for one more before Joe gets up here and we have to explain things.”

“okay.” Barry ducked his head and set about focusing on the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in front of a live studio audience.


End file.
